The Time
The Time (Kanji: 時, Katakana: タイム, Romanji: Taimu) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards. It is under The Dark and under the power of the Moon, Yue, and Eastern Magic. Appearance Time's visible form in the anime series and in the Sakura Card is of a robed, old man with a long beard and pointed ears, carrying a large hourglass. File:Time.jpg|The physical body of the Time card. File:Episode 12.png|Facial view. Time.png|The Time card in the anime TimeStopped.png|Time frozen Abilities Time Magic: Time has free control over the movement of time, having the ability to speed up, slow down, pause, and even cause recent events to repeat themselves. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Capture Time first appeared in Episode 12 of the anime where it resides in the clock tower of Sakura's school and repeated the same day three times before it was eventually captured. After a failed attempt to capture the card, Sakura manages to chase Time out of the tower and into Syaoran's thunder ward trap. As a result, Time is the first card that goes to Syaoran instead of Sakura. This occurs because it is Syaoran who forces time to return to its visible form, not Sakura. The English dub excludes this explanation, instead suggesting that the way that cards 'choose' their holders is a mystery yet to be solved. Subsequent Uses The Time is later used to help capture the PowerCardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 13 (sabotaging its physical challenge with Sakura and causing it to lose), ReturnCardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 27 and DreamCardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 40 cards. It is also used by Syaoran during his Final Judgment, but ultimately failed and backfired on him as it was under Yue's jurisdiction. Transformation Time is transformed into a Sakura card in Episode 64 to stop an avalanche. She tries melting the snow with Firey, but does not have enough power and fails. Because of the deletion of a number of episodes, the transformation of Time is not seen in the American adaptation (was shown in other English layouts), and it is seen several episodes earlier (about episode 60) in the English Anime. Appearances in Other Media In the second movie, Time is one of the remaining five cards that Sakura has in her possession, and the second one that she uses against the Nothing. Sakura uses Time to stop a roller coaster that the Nothing sends at her, but its magic is soon neutralized by the Nothing's own power. Trivia * Time's design parallels and contrasts with that of The Return ** Both wear hooded garments. ** Both carry an object that is used to measure time. Time has an hourglass, while Return has a clock. * Time appears to be based on the figure of Father Time. * Under Syaoran's ownership, Time is the card that he uses the most. * The kanji at the top of the card: 時, (Pronounced Toki) means 'time', 'moment' and 'hour' in Japanese. *The only difference between Time and Return is that the former appears elderly due to time moving forward while the latter is perpetually young due to time moving backward for it. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards